


I'm Fine

by DarkMeadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Denial, F/M, Haha not even a little sorry, I am not sorry, One Shot, Sad, Still not sorry, no future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMeadows/pseuds/DarkMeadows





	I'm Fine

 

**Leo**

They are in the middle of battle when it happens. When the blade slides across his body. And blood is dripping down. He looks up into the rain. It streaks across his cheeks along side his tears. But he'll say it's just rain. He will tell them. He will get to tell them. After all this is over. He will. He puts his hand to the wound.

 

He brings it up to eye level. _Ketchup._ He thinks. _Why am I covered in ketchup?_ He asks himself. He laughs. Ha! Now funny would that be? They would all be sitting around the campfire as he says;

 

"So I looked down, and what do I see? Ketchup!" Then they will all laugh, and eat s'mores and sing really cheesy songs around the camp fire.

Then he will go to sleep and wake up the next morning. Then he will get dressed and they will climb the lava wall! He can already feel his eyes closing. See? He's already tired. Leo's glad to be alive. Glad to make it this far.

 

"LEO!" He hears Piper scream.

 

Ah piper. How much he will mis- wait. Why would he miss her? It's not like he's dying or anything! Hah! What an absurd thought!

He smiled and waved.

 

"What up Beauty Queen?"

 

That was when he collapsed. Wow. Must of been more tired than he thought he was.

Very tired. He started to close his eyes. He sees Piper hovering over him with Jason, Hazel and Frank too.

He laughed. "I'm just tired guys. I'm not even in pain. Don't worry," He laughed again.

 

"I'm fine."

 

He closed his eyes, only to get slapped awake.

What? Why can't he just sleep. He wants to sleep. It won't be terrible. Will it? He will open his eyes again and see them.

It was only when they all started to cry and hug each other that he realised, maybe he's not fine.

 

"I'm not gonna be okay, am I?" He asks, hoping the answer would be different to what he thinks.

They shake their heads.

 

"No Leo. Your not gonna be okay, I'm so sorry" Piper says.

 

"But Piper! I could be a best man for you and Jason! I could baby sit all of your kids. Haha, if you trust me with him. I will be super awesome amazing uncle Leo. They will love me!" Leo said. All hope leaving him.

 

"Piper, I don't want to die. I want to go to collage with you. I want to get married. I want to have a house of my own. I want to live with you and Jason while we study for tests. I want to graduate. Please. Please. Piper I don't want to die. Please help me. I'm too young. I want to grow old. I want to become a mechanic. I want to fix things. I don't want to die. I'm fine, I'm fine. I am fine"

Leo mutters it over and over.

Until his life force slips away. He leaves the earth with a final "Please, I'm fine"

 

 


End file.
